


The Feel of Stars

by Yrindor



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Clear is Awkard with Feelings, DMMd Fanfiction Month, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Noiz can't feel, Piercings, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz comes home to find Clear singing on the roof again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feel of Stars

The apartment was dark when Noiz returned. The first few times it had happened, he had immediately jumped to worst case scenarios, but he was used to it now, so he locked the door, and once the noise from the street was dampened, he heard a familiar song filtering through the darkness.

He followed the sound, not bothering to turn on the lights as he walked the now-familiar route to the fire escape. The window was open, as expected, and he climbed out onto the rusted stairs, and from there over to the roof, where he found Clear sitting in his usual spot, looking up at the night sky and hugging a plush rabbit toy to his chest.

"What do you feel when you watch the stars?" Noiz asked as he joined Clear on the rooftop.

"I feel the wind, gentle across my skin like your fingertips on my arm while I sleep," Clear said, his voice distorted by his mask. "I feel the rabbit's fur, soft across my palm like your hair when you take off your hat. I feel the roof, cool and hard under me like the edge of the bathtub when I sit to wash your back. I feel the rain, soft but lingering like a kiss, and I wonder if that's what a star would feel like if it fell."

There was a long silence as Noiz tried to imagine what Clear had described. It hadn't been the answer he was expecting, but perhaps it was better for that. Perhaps the intent of Noiz's question would have been clear to many, and perhaps the sensation of rain falling on bare skin would not have been so foreign so as to be utterly alien to most. Not for the two them though, not with one who couldn't feel physical sensation and one who struggled with the abstract feelings of human existence. Neither was complete on his own, but each filled in the pieces the other was missing.

They watched the stars together for some time before Noiz finally broke the silence. "Do you know what I feel when I watch you watching the stars?" he asked.

Clear stopped singing to look at Noiz.

"I feel the possessive joy of knowing I'm the only one who gets to see you up here. I feel calm, knowing it's calming to you. I feel melancholy and small when you draw attention to how insignificant we are relative to the vastness of the universe. But more than anything, I feel the burning desire to drag you inside and watch your face as you describe exactly how my hands feel when they're on you."

Clear laughed softly. He rose and offered a hand to Noiz, still holding the plush rabbit securely in the other. "Why don't you give me something to describe then?" he said, and Noiz needed to further urging to pull his boyfriend back inside. Clear was fumbling with the straps on his gas mask before Noiz even finished locking the window behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, when they were both lying bonelessly in bed, it was Clear's turn to break the silence. "The stars aren't just outside, you know," he said.

"Oh, really? And where else might they be?" Noiz asked, already tensing in anticipation. He sucked in a sharp breath as Clear's fingertips ghosted across his ear.

"Right here," Clear said, playing with the metal glinting in Noiz's ears and across his face. Noiz felt nothing as Clear tugged on all of his piercings, but the hungry, almost animalistic look on his boyfriend's face was enough to take his breath away nonetheless.

"Just like stars, some of them are hidden though," Clear continued with a predatory grin. Then he grabbed Noiz and pulled their bodies together, his tongue pressing insistently at Noiz's lips. Noiz didn't resist, and he moaned when Clear played with the piercing in his tongue, the sudden rush of sensation blocking out everything else.

Finally, Clear pulled back, panting. "And that just makes them that much sweeter," he said as he ran his hand down Noiz's chest to play with more of the hidden piercings.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DMMd Fanfiction Month week 2 (fluff). The prompt was stargazing. Comments and feedback are welcome.


End file.
